


You look like ben platt

by TheArtsyNerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Grooming, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry, Sad, Sexual Content, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyNerd/pseuds/TheArtsyNerd
Summary: A poem I write about my ex and the shit that happened. It's not a very good poem but what ever. I write poetry to help me deal with things.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	You look like ben platt

**Author's Note:**

> My ex dose actually look like ben platt but no hate on ben platt. Hes awsome it just sucks that he looks so much like my ex. Once again I apologize for any formatting errors I'm posting this on mobile.

you look like ben platt

a man who as accomplished so much

who's talent astounds those who hear it

you look like a good man

you are a good man.

but are you?

when I strip off my clothes at the end of the day I see you in the blackness of my phone screen

I see you in the messages I send to my boyfriend 

i see you touching my body with hands that arnt real

hands that are made of pixels and a sweet calming voice

a voice that seemed to calm me from panicking over you

you look like ben platt

you look like man who could accomplish so much if you tried

that's what I told you, that the sky was the limit

that I would limit myself for yoy

so you could soar over the deep blue sky while I'm on the ground making sure that you dont mess up

that it's my fault if you mess up

oh but baby I want this

you should want it too

I lied wishing you could see my lies

the fear in my sweet blue doe eyes

my naive feeling 

my kind soul

my

you look like ben platt

you told me you liked theater so I liked it too

I wanted so desperately to love you

and I did

I wanted you to love me back

I wanted love from a masculine figure 

you look like ben platt

with words so sweet and soft and caring 

your words are a double edged sword 

everytime I said no you didnt listen

after every time you hurt me you went back to sleep

you look like ben platt 

an actor who plays the part so well

the part of a sweet man

a loving man

a man who just wants love

yet you are not

it took me years to realize this 

it took me years to realize you stole my childhood away from my finger tips like a thief in the night

you stole me away from what little innocence I had left

it took me so long to realize that you dont look like ben platt


End file.
